The Nose That Glows
The Nose That Glows is a HTFF episode. Plot Kringle faces his calender, excited that tonight is Christmas Eve. He suddenly sneezes and a strange red light emits from his face. He looks in his mirror to find that his nose has inexplicably turned red. At the doctor's clinic, Germy tells Kringle he is the victim of a rare form of virus and its only cure is nose amputation. Kringle decides he doesn't want to risk it. He wraps his scarf around his face in order to hide it. While walking through town, Jerky hits him with a snowball, knocking off his scarf and exposing his nose. Jerky bursts out in laughter. A nearby Perry builds a snowman, which melts due to the light shining from Kringle's nose. This sight of red leads Perry to flip out. Jerky hides behind a tree while Kringle is chased by Perry. After losing him in the city, Kringle happens upon Twinkie selling fruitcakes and pies. She assumes Kringle is a clown because of his nose and becomes smitten. Kringle seems flattered until she tosses a pie in his face. No sooner does Kringle wipe the pie off his face to discover that a snowstorm has suddenly formed. With visibility low, he calls a taxi. Chompy drives by and Kringle tries getting his attention. Unfortunately, Chompy mistakes his glowing red nose for a stoplight and stops in the middle of a street intersection, where a snowplow flattens him. A second snowplow appears behind Kringle. But Perry happens to be driving it and intends on running him over. Kringle is on the move again, but his nose shines through the storm and makes him stick out like a sore thumb. He passes by Jerky, who laughs but then get covered in a big pile of snow. Random, mistaking him for a snowman, pierces a big stick through his body. Jerky's tiny heart is skewered at the end of the stick. Kringle sees his house up ahead. But he slips over an ice puddle and gets his head trapped in the snow. Perry spots a red glow and approaches it, anticipating it to be Kringle. He winds up crashing into a store window and getting impaled by a lightsaber, the actual light source. Meanwhile, The Mole shovels his driveway and unknowingly slices off Kringle's nose. Despite his injury, Kringle is relieved. But then he sees another red glow coming right towards him. He gets trampled by reindeer and crushed beneath Santa's sled, revealing the glow to have come from Rudolph. During the credits, Kringle's still glowing nose is hung on The Mole's Christmas tree. Deaths #Chompy is flattened by a snowplow. #Jerky is impaled with a stick. #Perry is impaled with a lightsaber. #Kringle is flattened underneath Santa's sled. Trivia *This is a lengthened version of Nose Kringle (which Perry was originally planned to be in). *Jerky's death is somewhat similar to Petunia's in Chill Kringle. *Jerky's winter outfit strongly resembles the clothing of South Park's Eric Cartman, the character Jerky is based off of. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes